Talk:New Loka/@comment-216.58.17.40-20141201075807/@comment-219.90.235.113-20141204212820
Very well, I will attempt to explain myself, hear me out. I also acknowledge that everything I am saying is largely based on implicit information currently, may be erroneous in some respects but I am attempting to substantiate as best as I may. "its not like every single tenno in existence was sent to slay the orokin masters" I'd posture that you believe an element of the "lore" is dumb, not my analysis of it. The fact of the matter is, The Stalker targets you, just as he targets me, just as he targets the OP, and it's all for the same reason. In his codex summary, he specifically utilises "you" in reference to all "Tenno". For this not to be the case, there would have to have been Tenno created that didn't serve the Orokin masters in the Old War against the Sentients, which doesn't seem likely, this is why they... rather, we, were created. The Slaughter at the Terminus is alleged to have occurred directly after it's conclusion afterall. (The Sentients are also yet to be introduced as well.) The intention of his existence as well as his codex message is to insinuate an underlying message of "NO TENNO, YOU ARE THE DEMONS!", don't forget how Sargas Ruk insults your lack of honour, and how the Corpus Capture Targets refer to you as "The Betrayers". (The targets also beg for you not to take them, we don't know what's happening to them but we can make a pretty good inference). Maybe you could put it down to them just being enemies, but it doesn't explain how the Stalker knows your past so intimately, and absolutely despises you for it, mere hatred does not explain why he has devoted the rest of his existence to "punish" the Tenno, including you and I. We know what he's saying has some validity as it seems to be one of the only feasible ways in which the Orokin Masters' dissapearance can be explained. It would be valid of you to say that maybe he's being irrational and is blaming all of us out of hatred, but what do you think is more likely intended in this fictional context? That this seemingly ominous individual that DE has a gimmick about not elaborating on is actually a hero figure and is the only individual in the Origin System who is actually doing "what's right"? Or that he's just some random entity that no one knows about and actually doesn't represent anything at all because his perspective is slanted? Also, I wasn't trying to imply that because someone has committed a crime, they can never serve just causes again, but the fact of the matter is, the implication is that we are criminals who have not been punished, recognizance or otherwise, for the crime of killing an entire race who they themselves, in the appropriate context were weak and defenceless. It just amused be that the OP used that expression that they did in the way that they did. That was all, no malice intended.